Genna
Genna, often mockingly called Genna of Dorne, was a renowned prostitute and an acquaintance of King Aegon IV Targaryen and Ser Martyn Baratheon. History Genna was an infamous prostitute who grew up in Dorne and, at one point, was invited to King's Landing by Lord Lyonel Baratheon, to unsuccessfully entertain a despondent Ser Martyn Baratheon. In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire ''novels, Genna, often called Genna of Dorne on account of the fact that most of the great lords of Dorne have been acquaintances of her, was a prostitute who was born in Planky Town in 132 AC. When she was eleven years old, her father put her to work in the inn that they owned. A brothel-keeper in Godsgrace visited five years later and brought her from Planky Town, where she worked as a prostitute. Soon enough, she became an acquaintance of almost every great lord south of the Dornish Marches. Genna was described to be a woman of almost godlike beauty, with strawberry-blonde hair that fell from her shoulders in an impossible maze of curls, shining hazel eyes. She was willowy and extremely buxom. She remembers becoming a whore of such fame that she got to wear silks and satins by the time she was 'two weeks in the business'. When she was twenty-four, she was brought to court by Lord Daemon Baratheon, who was probably kinder to her than any other lord she had ever met in her life, so she remembers. Lyonel explained to her that she was supposed to entertain his brother, Ser Martyn Baratheon, after he had been separated from his reported lover Vera. When Genna first met the knight, she got the impression that he was a much older man than he truly was, since he was hard-edged and serene to an extreme. She originally considered him to be a challenge, and drank with him, before she got to work on seducing him. She tried absolutely everything, to the point that she suggested pretending to be the woman he loved. That was the final straw and he outright rejected her, dismissing her from the room. Genna left him, only to be summoned to Prince Aegon Targaryen's chambers, where Aegon restrained her and raped her several times, before throwing her into the streets without so much as paying her. Lyonel found her again and treated the bruises she had received from Aegon during her encounter, and then she left King's Landing. Genna continued to shadow Martyn for the rest of his life, witnessing the aftermaths of his battles in Dorne, his ascension to Kingsguard, his humiliations under Aegon the Unworthy and his duel with Eustace Osgrey. At the Redgrass Field, Genna posed as a silent sister and witnessed Martyn die in his brother's arms, though she wasn't recognised or even noticed by either of them. After his death, she returned to Dorne, where she lived out the rest of her life in the company of other tavern girls. Twenty years after the Redgrass Field, Genna is encountered by Ser Duncan the Tall and his squire, the disguised Prince Aegon Targaryen. Originally not knowing who she is, Dunk and Egg listen to her story about Martyn's death, and Egg demands to know who she is and how she knows so much, to which Genna reveals who she is and how she knew Aegon and Martyn. She has maintained a certain grace about her all these years, described as slim and fine, with pretty eyes and grey hair that looks like a horse's mane. Genna has descended into drinking at this point, and Aegon tries to persuade her to come back to court for the sake of meeting Lyonel again, but Genna refuses to see another Baratheon. Duncan thinks that her story is excruciatingly sad, because Martyn could have protected her from the king if he'd slept with her. Genna has two daughters of her own now, twins with strawberry blonde hair - one girl has misty lilac eyes, and the other has dark brown eyes, the latter being significantly more thickset than her sister. Seeing them for the first time, Duncan contemplates to Egg in private that maybe Aegon had children with her, to which Egg argues that one of them could be Martyn's daughter, which Duncan finds unlikely since Genna herself confirms Martyn never properly had sex with her despite her fiercest efforts. These daughters, who are named Vera and Naerys after the two women whose predicament led to Genna meeting Martyn at all, ended up as ladies in waiting to King Aegon V Targaryen when Duncan, as a member of the Kingsguard, returned to find that Genna had died in her sleep. He took the two young women to court and Aegon gave them manses in King's Landing and they remained powerful women for the rest of their lives. Genna's descendants existed during the War of the Five Kings, with reportedly seven young women and three strong men scattered in lordly positions across the Seven Kingdoms. While none of them are ever named, the eldest, a fierce-looking woman with brown eyes and dark hair, is an attendant to Lord Leyton Hightower, while the men are castellans in Dornish castles. Ferrego Antaryon was rumoured to have taken one distant cousin as his wife. Genna of Dorne was ninety-seven at the time of her death. ''TBA Category:Cossack09 Category:Smallfolk Category:Characters from Dorne Category:Female Category:Whore Category:Ladies Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Mentioned characters